Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to oral devices, apparatus, kits, and methods for reducing or eliminating obstructive sleep apnea, snoring and/or nasal drainage in mammals.
Background Art
Sleep apnea is a reduction in the blood oxygen level due to any cause. The present disclosure relates to “obstructive sleep apnea”, which is problematic for many people—about 12 to 18 million people in the United States as of 2008. Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) involves a reduction in breathing, called hypopneas, or a complete halt in airflow, called apneas, during sleep. Most pauses last 10 to 30 seconds, but some may persist for one minute or longer, according to the American Academy of Sleep Medicine. See Landers, S J, “Link strengthened between sleep apnea and mortality risk”, amednews, Sep. 1, 2008. As indicated in this article, apnea has been linked to higher mortality risks.
There are of course many known devices which claim to reduce or eliminate OSA, and these devices typically fall in two categories: external masks, such as the CPAP (continuous positive airway pressure) masks; and oral devices, sometimes referred to as mandibular splints. Pharmaceuticals comprise another category. The present disclosure involves the oral device or mandibular splint category.
Another discomfort is nasal or sinus drainage, sometimes referred to as nasal or sinus congestion, nasal or sinus drip, nasal or sinus irritation. The term “nasal drainage” is used herein to include all of these conditions unless otherwise noted. Non-oral products, such as adhesive strips positioned on the nose, may relieve some of these symptoms. However, nasal strips may only reduce anterior (frontal) congestion, and not posterior (throat) congestion.
Many of the known oral devices are uncomfortable and/or complicated, leading to reduced use. Furthermore, their use in humans may reduce speaking substantially, or at least the ability to speak understandably. A long felt and unmet need remains for an oral device, apparatus or kit, and methods of using these, to efficiently, safely and comfortably reduce or prevent OSA, snoring, and/or nasal drainage.